secret couple in super junior
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kibum lelah dengan drama yang terus ia mainkan, drama yang dibuat oleh perusahaan untuk karirnya dan boyband yang luarbiasa itu. Hanya bisa diam dan berpura-pura. Ingin rasanya terang-terangan memeluk orang itu, tapi apa daya. Dia hanya boneka.


**Secret Couple in Super Junior**

**Pairing :**Yewook/Sibum/Kisung

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Kibum lelah dengan drama yang terus ia mainkan, drama yang dibuat oleh perusahaan untuk karirnya dan boyband yang luarbiasa itu. Hanya bisa diam dan berpura-pura. Ingin rasanya terang-terangan memeluk orang itu, tapi apa daya. Dia hanya boneka.

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah video yang menunjukkan kedekatan mereka. **

**.**

**.**

Yesung mendengus kesal menatap jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Jam tangan merah yang di hadiahkan seseorang untuknya, beberapa tahun yang lalu tepat di tanggal yang sama dan jam yang sama seperti saat ini. Tanggal 23 Agustus pukul 00.00. Dia menghela nafas, berpikir namja itu akan melawatkan hari ini lagi. Seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Entah bermaksud menghindar atau mungkin memang di antara hubungan mereka memang tak ada harapan lagi.

Bulir bening mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Yesung, ia bernyanyi pelan dengan suaranya yang pilu. Hanya tinggal dia sendiri disini, terus menunggu dengan harapan seperti di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi akhirnya penantiannya akan sia-sia, menyimpan perasaan babo ini dan berakhir dengan sebuah keputus asaan.

"Apakah kau akan datang? Atau menghiantiku seperti beberapa tahun ini?" gumamnya dan masih terus berharap di cuaca malam nan dingin itu.

Flashback

"OMO!" teriakku tak percaya menatapi tiap namja yang satu per satu memasuki ruangan ini. Yang benar saja? Ini sudah pas selusin. Masa kami akan di gabungkan dalam satu boyband dengan personil yang begini banyak?

Seorang namja tambun sepertinya berpikiran sama denganku. Apa dia termasuk member juga? Hah… yang benar saja? Apa tidak akan masalah tanpa menguruskan badannya terlebih dahulu. Dia melirikku kemudian tersenyum manis, aku menunduk. Aku tak terlalu suka menggubris orang-orang yang terlihat aneh di mataku.

Aku melirik yang lain, ada yang tampak kebingungan. "Tebuci" katanya terus tanpa aku tahu artinya. Kurasa dia dari China. Ya.. kurasa begitu. Dia menjabat tangan satu persatu dari kami dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa korea seadanya. Dia di temani seorang namja yang kurasa sangat cantik. Aku hampir mengira namja itu adalah yeoja dengan rambut pirang sebahu.

Seorang namja dengan tubuh kurus menggapai tangan itu. "Won Bin imnida" katanya, yang jujur membuatku agak—ah kau tahu maksudku. Dia bilang dia wonbin? Bukankah wonbin itu aktor yang sangat tampan? Dia tak ada mirip sama sekali dengan aktor yang di maksudkan.

Tapi ada seorang yang menyita perhatianku, dia diam di sudut ruangan tanpa memperdulikan siapapun. Dia masih sibuk dengan bukunya yang kurasa berbahasa asing, apa dia orang luar negeri seperti namja china itu? Hmf.. kurasa tidak. Dia mirip orang korea dengan wajah yang kurasa tampan. Aku ingin menyapanya tapi namja periang berkaos biru itu menarik tangannya dan membuatnya agak tersentak.

Aku segera mengurungkan niatku, dia menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. Aku menunduk, dan dia menunduk kaku. Kemudian mengikuti langkah namja yang menariknya itu. Tak lama setelahnya, aku melihat produser kami memasuki ruangan. Seorang namja berambut pirang pendek dengan lesung pipit indah tersenyum ramah pada kami dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Baiklah! inilah Kalian! Selamat datang SUPER JUNIOR!" dia mendorong tubuh namja cantik yang memiliki senyuman malaikat itu sedikit kedepan. "Park Jung soo, tolong ya jaga mereka! Ini leader kalian. Kuharap kalian bisa memberikan apa yang ku inginkan!"

"Yesung hyung….!" Pekik seorang namja imut memanggil namaku. Aku tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Waeyo wookie?"

"Hyung lihatkan anggota baru itu? OMO! Suaranya sungguh hebat hyung!" dia merentangkan tangannya lebar seolah kedatangan member baru bernama Cho kyuhyun itu sungguh luar biasa. Aku mengakui, suara anak baru itu. Hanya saja, suara tanpa pelatihan itu sedikit terdengar ganjal. Dia tak memiliki teknik vocal dan tak menghayati lagunya saat dia menyanyi, apa yang perlu dibanggakan dengan itu?

Aku mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan wookie yang masih menyanjung si blue voice itu. Tak sengaja aku melihat dia lagi. Dia masih dia yang dulu, dia yang setahun yang lalu. Masih namja pendiam yang suka menyindiri. Tapi ada yang berbeda, dia sedang menyanyi sekarang. Suaranya memang tak sebagus kyuhyun. Usaha dan kerja kerasnya seolah membuktikan itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang penyanyi.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku dan wookie. Atau lebih tepatnya kamarku dan namjachingu manisku. Aku sontak terkejut karena baru saja aku ingin mencium bibir wookie di tengah keheningan kamar ini. "Hyung… apa kau ada di dalam?" suaranya membuatku langsung mendorong tubuh wookie gugup.

"Oh.. nee.." jawabku gelagapan seolah rasa takut merasuki jantungku.

Dia membuka pintu berlahan, aku dapat menangkap sosok manisnya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. "Apa aku mengganggu?" ujarnya dengan nada yang datar, dia memang selalu begitu. Jadi jangan salahkan dia.

"Gwechana bummie-ah" wookie memotong sebelum aku sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kau sedang perlu pada siapa?"

Dia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya padaku. Dia sedang menunjuk diriku? Hee? Dia mau apa? "Boleh aku pinjam Yesung hyung?" tanya dengan killer smile yang membuat rasa yang dulu pernah kuhapuskan kembali. Wookie menggangguk innocent, namjachingu baikku itu memang selalu begitu.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, aku ingin memasak makan malam" ujar wookie lembut.

Dia terlihat senang, entahlah.. aku tak bisa mengartikan ekspresi dinginnya itu. Setelah wookie menutup pintu kamar kami. Dia duduk bersila di hadapanku. "Hyung.. tolong ajari aku menyanyi!" pintanya dengan mata bersinar. Jujur saja, meski dia meminta dengan tatapan dingin biasanya pun aku akan tetap mengangguk.

Aku berdehem secara sengaja saat kudapati kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya. Seolah kyuhyun memang tak mau tahu, dia masih memasang wajah aegyo nya dan bergelayut manja di lengan kibum. Sementara yang punya tangan juga tak terlalu merasa terganggu, dia masih sibuk menghapal naskah di tangannya. Dia tampaknya terlalu sibuk dengan beberapa syuting termasuk dengan Heechul hyung.

"Bummie… kau tak merindukanku?" suara manja kyuhyun semakin membuatku kesal. Apa aku boleh berbicara bahwa aku tak suka?

Kibum tak merespon, dia hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja, wookie memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. "Hyung… saranghae!" teriaknya dengan suara tenornya. Aku bisa melihatnya, kibum mengalihkan pandangannya kini padaku tapi ia beralih pada kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin makan eskrim kyu? Aku yang traktir!" Di genggamnya jemari kyuhyun erat dan membawa namja itu pergi keluar dari dorm. Aku mematung sebentar kemudian menyadari keberadaan wookie tak lama kemudian. Si imut ini mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sangat marah. Yaah.. ngambek deh.

Author pov.

Kibum tertawa, sengaja di jauhkannya mikroponnya. Heechul tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, yang membuatnya terkejut, namja cantik itu kini sibuk melumat bibirnya. Seluruh ELF berteriak histeris melihat adegan itu. Hanya sebuah fan service atau apalah namanya. Saat melepas ciuman yang menyebabkan salah paham itu, heechul menebarkan senyuman cantiknya yang sangat mengerikan. Sementara kibum, seolah tak terjadi apapun kembali tersenyum kemudian kembali bernyanyi.

Heechul berjalan lagi mengelilingi panggung, kali ini Siwon lah yang menjadi korbannya. Dia memang selalu begitu dan kibum cukup mengenal kebiasaan hyung kesayangannya itu. Dia sudah terlalu sering di perlakukan seperti barusan oleh heechul. Dia hanya tak ingin mengambil pusing.

Seseorang menatapnya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang itu. Dia terlihat canggung, namun kibum tahu, sang namjachingu imutnya akan siap bermanja padanya. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dan masih terus bernyanyi. Meski terasa sakit di jantungnya. Ada perasaan kesal yang terus menerus menimbulkan duri di hatinya dari cintanya yang masih terus terpendam dari beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kibum sibuk bermain dengan kucing persia milik heechul. Kucing yang diberi nama dengan gabungan namanya dan Heechul. Jadilah nama kucing anggun seperti pemiliknya itu menjadi HEEBUM. Kibum menggendong dan memeluk hewan berbulu yang menjadi salah satu favoritnya itu senang. Sementara heechul hanya terkikik geli melihat dongsaeng kesayangannnya itu yang begitu bahagia.

"Mian Hyung… apa kau lihat teuki hyung?" suara Yesung memecah kericuhan yang dibuat kibum. Mata mereka bertemu, mata yesung dan kibum. Kibum melirik kucing persia di tangan kibum dan heechul yang sedang tertawa sambil mengelus kepala kucing itu. Ada sebuah rasa yang tak nyaman merasuki hati Yesung. Dia hanya diam dan berusaha menyembunyikan tatapan bencinya.

"Molla.. coba kau tanya sama si Kangin!" jawab heechul acuh yang kini beralih merangkul bahu kibum. Yesung membanting pintu kamar Heechul keras. Sementara heechul dan kibum hanya saling bertatapan bingung.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan dorm super junior itu. "Dia pikir hanya dia yang bisa punya hewan peliharaan" sungut Yesung kesal. Sebuah ide cemerlang mulai terpikirkan di otaknya, sebenarnya lebih tepat ide bodoh.

"AHA!" teriak Yesung bangga menunjukkan peliharaan barunya pada kekasih mungilnya aka kim ryeowook. Wookie hanya menaikkan alisnya sementara kyuhyun yang kebetulan lewat sambil merangkul pinggang Sungmin mesra tertawa keras saat tak sengaja melihat peliharaan yang sedang di agungkan Yesung.

"Untuk apa kau membeli kura-kura mahal ini Hyung?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga ikutan nongol di kamar Yewook tersebut.

'Tentu saja untuk mengalahkan si kucing jelek itu' pikir Yesung penuh ambisi dalam hatinya. "Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku saja"

"Sejak kapan hewan begituan bisa ngilangan bosan? Cuma bisa buat stress tau!" tawa kyuhyun menjadi lebih keras. "Lebih baik melihara kecoa dari pada yang begituan"

Sungmin langsung menyumpal mulut maknae evil itu. Entah sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti itu. Sungmin tak dapat mengingatnya lagi. "Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kamar!"

"Aaaaa…." Kibum membuka mulutnya lebar mengikuti gerakan mulut Yesung.

Yesung bertepuk tangan saat dia merasa suara Kibum mendapat kemajuan yang besar dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Bagus!" sorak Yesung girang yang membuat kibum mengeluarkan senyumannya. Yesung sengaja mengalihkan pandangan kibum ke arah akuarium kamarnya.

"Mahluk apa itu hyung?" pertanyaan kibum sontak membuat wajah Yesung yang tersenyum berubah kusut. "Bukankah itu kura-kura?"

"Ah… Nee…" Yesung menunduk kecewa. Kibum menatap kura-kura itu. Dia tersenyum berusaha menghibur Yesung yang sepertinya kehilangan moodnya mendadak.

"Siapa namanya hyung?"

Yesung kembali tersenyum cerah. "Ki…" saat dia ingin mengucapkan kata Sung setelahnya, ryeowook tiba-tiba muncul membuka pintu kamar mereka. Membuat Yesung mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengucapkan nama itu. "Ddangkoma… namanya ddangkoma" lanjut Yesung yang membuat wookie tersenyum pada namja chingunya itu.

"Wahh.. melambangkan wookie ya? Sangat hebat!" puji Kibum yang kembali membuat rona indah di wajah Yesung berubah gelap.

Eunhyuk melirik Yesung yang sibuk menatap wajah anaknya(?) aka ddangkoma dari balik kaca aquarium. Wookie menatap iba namjachingunya yang semakin terlihat bosan itu disamping eunhyuk dari pintu kamarnya. "HUWWWAAAAA!" jerit Yesung tiba-tiba, membuat kedua namja itu berjingkat karena kaget.

"Hyung gwechana?" wookie menghampiri Yesung panik, di usapnya punggung Yesung pelan.

"Kenapa aku menjadi lebih bosan? Dia hanya bisa berkedip!" jelas Yesung polos yang langsung membuat eunhyuk terjungkal. Yesung menunjuk-nunjuk kura-kura malang itu dengan jari telunjuk kecilnya. 'seharusnya aku tahu kalau kibum tak menyukai kura-kura sama sekali'. Yesung menghela nafas kemudian memeluk wookie erat.

Rasa kesal itu merasuki hatinya. Kali ini berbeda, rasa itu menjadi sangat menyakitkan. Memaksanya mengeluarkan bulir hangat dari matanya yang sipit. Di bungkamnya mulut sendiri untuk menutupi isakkan tangisnya yang bisa saja meledak tiba-tiba. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu, tapi kakinya tak ingin bergerak. Ia membatu di tempat itu.

Dia sudah tahu akan gosip itu, dia sudah tahu dari mulut iseng Heechul dan maknae Kyuhyunnya. Ia tak pernah mempercayainya sebelumnya hingga ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia meremas dadanya, jantungnya terasa sangat sakit. Ia masih ingat bagaimana sosok heechul bercanda menyindir dua namja yang sibuk membaca di ruang tengah dorm superjunior. "Lihat! Couple alim kita kini berduaan. Hah.. manisnya"

"Nee.. kau benar hyung" sambung sang maknae mengangguk setuju. Sementara orang yang dimaksudkan hanya diam dan sibuk berkutat dengan buku mereka. Terlihat senyuman manis siwon sementara kibum tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

Tapi kini Yesung tahu, dia melihat dua namja itu kini berciuman panas di kamar Kibum. Dua wajah tampan itu terlihat sangat serasi di matanya. Air matanya yang bercucuran terasa percuma, dia takkan mengubah apapun. Hanya menambah rasa sakit saja jika ia masih berharap dengan dia. Kibum mendorong tubuh Siwon pelan, nafasnya memburu tapi ia terlihat menikmati. Entah apa yang terjadi, Yesung mendapat kekuatan untuk pergi dari tempatnya. Menjauh dan tak ingin melihat pemandangan yang mencabik-cabik hatinya itu lagi.

"Yesungi.. kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampaknya tak sehat beberapa hari ini. Apa kau ingin istirahat?" Leeteuk menatap cemas salah satu dongsaengnya. Wajah Yesung memang kelewat pucat. Ia lebih memilih diam di atas ranjangnya. Ia bagai mayat hidup yang menjalani hari-harinya tanpa semangat hidup.

"Hyung-ah.. bagian mana yang tidak enak?" suara wookie dengan separuh terisak terdengar. Di guncangnya tubuh Yesung pelan, tapi namja itu tak menjawab panggilan dari sang kekasih.

Yesung mengangkat tangannya, di genggamnya dadanya baju kemejanya kuat. "Disini!" katanya. Leeteuk semakin khawatir, dia takut Yesung terserang suatu penyakit yang berbahaya.

Yesung tiba-tiba bangkit, dia melangkah keluar ruangan dan menubruk tubuh besar di depannya. Dia mendongak sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah orang yang ia tabrak. "Gwechana hyung?" siwon menatap cemas Yesung. Aura gelap Yesung makin muncul membuat siwon merinding. Ia kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Yesung pov.

Baru saja hatiku hancur berkeping-keping setelah dia jadian dengan namja tertampan di superjunior itu, kini kibum membuat sensasi baru yang sukses membuat hatiku menjadi serpihan debu halus. Dia dengan santainya memberi tahu pada kami bahwa ia ingin vakum dari super junior. Aku terdiam, tak punya maksud untuk menentang, aku bahkan ingin mendukungnya. Meski terpisah aku merasa ini hal terbaik.

Coba tebak! Dimanakah aku? Aku sedang di apartementnya. Aku terlambat mengunjunginya sehingga member yang lain keburu pulang duluan dan tinggallah aku sendirian yang baru datang. Ini apartement yang luas dan kurasa dia tak perlu khawatir lagi soal dorm yang sempit. Aku duduk di sofa berwarna putih susu di ruangan tengah. Suasananya melambangkan seorang kim kibum, begitu tenang dan lembut.

"Mian hyung, cemilannya di habiskan shindong hyung" katanya menyuguhiku segelas coklat panas. Aku hanya berusaha tersenyum, sedikit kecewa juga kehabisan cemilan.

Suasana hening, hanya ada suara detakan jarum jam di dinding. Bodohnya aku mengharapkan dia yang membuka pembicaraan, dia bahkan jarang terdengar bersuara selama ini. "Bagaimana keadaanmu" akhirnya aku memulainya.

"Baik" jawabnya singkat. Lah… bagaimana pembicaraan bisa berlanjut jika seperti ini?

"Kau makan dengan baikkan?"

"Nee…"

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Nee.."

Aku kemudian sibuk berceloteh ria tentang keadaan dorm super junior. Aku memang selalu begitu, aku memang cerewet dan semua tahu itu. Kurasa dia juga tahu. Setelah lelah berbicara aku diam, kutatap jam dinding ruangan itu. "OMO! Jam dua belas malam" sentakku terkejut. "Aku harus pulang!"

Tiba-tiba tangannya mencengkram tanganku, memberikan rasa nyaman luar biasa. Kembali jantungku berdetak tak karuang. Di benamkannya kepalanya di leherku, aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya di sana. Aku tak ingin menolak, sensasi inilah yang kunantikan dari dulu. Aku tak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya aku sekarang. "Hyung-ah… kau cantik hari ini" eh… dia bilang apa. Wajahku langsung blushing.

"Jangan begini bummie! Aku tahu kau merindukanku, sering-seringlah datang ke dorm" aku berusaha mengontrol perasaanku. Aku tak ingin aku menjadi salah paham atas yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang ini.

"Andwae! Aku tak ingin, jika aku di sana, hanya akan ada jarak di antara kita kan?"

"Eh…" jujur aku merasa bingung. Kutatap lurus keluar beranda apartement ini. Banyak bintang di sana. Kibum mendorong kedua bahuku tapi tetap tak membuat jarak yang terlalu jauh. Di tatapnya wajahku lekat-lekat. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya dalam jarang sedekat ini. Tatapan mata itu penuh dengan rasa bersalah, penuh dengan penyesalan persis seperti tatapan mataku.

Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir di wajahku. Rasanya aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan dari dulu. "Saranghae hyung" katanya tiba-tiba. Aku tak menemukan kebohongan dari sorot matanya. Apa dia sedang berakting untuk menghiburku yang terluka ini?

Dia melepaskan pegangannya pada bahuku. Dia berbalik. "Pulanglah hyung! Wookie pasti cemas memikirkanmu!" katanya seolah melepaskanku. Tidak! Dia sungguh melepaskanku.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, reflek kulakukan. Sejak kapan tubuh mantan maknaeku ini tumbuh besar? "Jangan lepaskan aku! Saranghae… kibummie" kata-kataku keluar begitu saja. Aku bisa melihat senyuman kemenangan dari pantulan kaca beranda yang ada di hadapannya. Benar.. dia sudah memenangkan hatiku, sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Malam!" teriak wookie riang menyapa kibum yang mencerocos masuk ke dalam dorm saat dia membukakan pintu. Aku tersenyum melihat namja tampan yang terlihat lelah itu, dia celigukan. Apa dia mencari sosokku?

Benar… dia mencariku, mencari orang yang dicintainya yang tak pernah ada satu orangpun yang tahu siapa. Tapi aku tahu, karena orang itu adalah aku. Dia melirikku dan kemudian mengeluarkan killer smilenya. Aku sedikit merona.

"KIBUMMIE…. KAU DATANG?" Donghae langsung memeluknya rindu. Dasar… si fishy itu, kibum memang dongsaeng kesayangannya. Aku maklum saja, tapi tak lama kemudian namja tampan yang paling tak ku inginkan menyambar tubuhnya kini sudah mendekapnya erat. Huh….

Tanpa basa-basi setalah orang itu melepas dekapannya, kibum berlari memelukku. Membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat tubuhku bergetar mendengarnya. Cukup aku yang tahu. Dan mereka semua hanya bingung menatap kami. Tak ada yang menyadari pelukan kibum padaku bukan pelukan sahabat atau pelukan sayang antara hyung dengan dongsaengnya. Ini pelukan cinta yang ia sediakan khusus untukku.

Kutarik nafas panjang saat aku merasa aku cukup lelah menunggunya di lokasi syuting. Perasaan cemburu mengorogoti hatiku saat melihat yeoja-yeoja itu melakukan adegan mesra dengan kibumku. Aku berjanji, saat dia tiba di sampingku nanti, aku akan mengutukinya. Berani sekali dia.

Sebuah rangkulan hangat pada pinggangku terasa kembali menggentarkan jiwa. "OMO!" jeritku terkejut.

"Hyung… kau mau membuat semua orang tahu hubungan kita? Sstt.. jangan berteriak!" bisiknya di telingaku. Aku menutup mulutku rapat. "Yak.. hyung berhati-hatilah jangan sampai kau terpeleset" dia menguatkan nada suaranya saat beberapa orang melirik kami. Dia nyengir saat aku memutar sedikit kepalaku untuk melihat wajah menyebalkannya itu. Dia mengecup pipiku sekilas, hah… cukup membuatku melupakan kesalahannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia memang yang paling mengetahui kelemahanku.

"Hari ini aku sudah selesai. Mau makan dimana chagiya?" dia menopangkan dagunya di bahuku.

Aku berpikir sejenak, apakah aku sungguh terlihat seperti seorang uke? Hah… siapa yang dapat menduganya. Seorang seme menjadi uke dari seorang uke. Hah… aku bicara apa sih? "Makan di apartementmu saja! Biar aku yang masak!"

"Baiklah!" dia menarik tanganku dan langsung membekapku masuk ke dalam mobil silvernya itu. Yaa… dia memang agak sedikit kasar tapi tak pernah menyakitiku. Dia hanya lebih suka dikatakan sebagai pemegang kendali atas diriku. Hahahahaha…. dia masuk ke bagian kursi kemudi di sampingku kemudian menginjak pedal gasnya.

"Hyung!" aku menghentikan tanganku yang sedang mencuci piring. Kutatap dia yang duduk di sofa depan TV. "Maksudku sungie-ah! Bisakah kau kemari?"

Aku patuh saja, aku lebih tak tahan saat kibum ngambek dari pada ryeowook. Namja ini bisa mengunci mulutnya seharian suntuk tanpa memperdulikanku. Dia terlihat kesal, wajah tampannya itu ditekuknya. "Wae? Chagi?" aku meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya. Memainkan jemarinya yang lebih besar dari jemariku.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan wookie! Aku tak suka!" katanya tegas namun masih tetap lembut.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatapnya tak percaya? Apa aku sedang tak bermimpi, seorang kim kibum sedang cemburu. Hehehehehe… kukira dia tak pernah punya perasaan. Bahkan saat heechul hyung menciumnya dia masih tetap bisa santai. "Nee.. arraso" aku tersenyum manis.

Dia memasangkan jam tangan di tanganku. Jam tangan merah yang sangat kusuka. Aku hampir melupakannya, ulang tahun ke dua hubungan rahasia kami. "Cantik…" pujiku dengan seleranya yang bagus. Dia membalas senyumanku dengan sangat lebih manis. Ahhh… bagaimana mungkin aku sebagai uke bisa kalah manis? Ini tak masuk akal!

Aku merengut kesal. "Kau jauh lebih cantik chagiya.." katanya yang kembali membuatku ingin menatap wajah manisnya. Ku kerucutkan bibirku, bertanda aku sedang mengharapkan kata lebih manis lagi. Dia tertawa. "Jangan membuatku merasa ingin melahapmu hyung!" berani sekali dia. Sejak kapan kibumku jadi begitu nakal? Apa dia ketularan cho kyuhyun?

Dia tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, aku memaku sejenak. Mencoba berpikir apa yang sedang akan ia lakukan? "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hyung?" tanyanya saat dia mulai memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mwo?" mungkin aku yang terlalu lama merespon. Dia melumat bibirku saat kata mwo itu ku ucapkan. Aku sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian mulai membalas ciuman itu secara berlahan tapi pasti. Dia memaksaku untuk membuka mulutku. Aku mendesah pelan saat dia menggigit bibirku. Sialan! Sangat sakit! Aku berusaha mengutuk orang yang sangat kucintai ini tapi… dia tertawa di sela ciuman saat aku mulai megap kehabisan oksigen.

"Kau mau membuatku mati!" aku berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorongnya. Dia tertawa lagi membiarkanku bernafas, tak kusangka dia punya nafas sekuat itu. Dia masih santai. "Bummie… antarkan aku pu…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, dia kembali menciumiku. Hah.. jangan tanya aku apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, dia menjadi gila. Lalu apa aku tak mencegahnya melakukan tindakan yang aneh-aneh? Jawabannya tidak! Karena aku hanya seorang ukenya. Hahahahahaha..

Author pov.

"Mian hyung.. aku terlambat" suara itu membuat Yesung menghapus air matanya yang sejak tadi menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Sebuah tangan hangat menepuk pundaknya. Yesung melirik pemilik wajah itu, berharap bukan namja lain lagi yang menggantikannya. Kibum yang selalu ada untuknya kini kembali. "Kau menangis hyung?" sontak kibum terkejut dan segera bersujud di hadapan Yesung. Di hapusnya bulir bening itu. Dipeluknya aku, kini kulihat senyuman itu lagi menghiasi bibirnya. Aku pikir dia berubah.

Ternyata tidak, dia masih kibum ku yang dulu. Dan seterusnya tetap menjadi kibumku. Kibum yang setia menyimpan rahasia di antara kami. Hmf… aku tak berharap selamanya bisa menyimpannya. Kurasa hingga kibum kembali ke dalam Super junior.

END

Mohon reviewnya! Hehehehehehehehe…..

^_^ ika. zordick


End file.
